<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pink Kirlia of Bondage by RoseJigglypuff76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696541">Pink Kirlia of Bondage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76'>RoseJigglypuff76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Platonic BDSM, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the Pokemon knew Ribbon as the main character, named Valentine, within the Poke-Series called Pink Kirlia of Love.</p><p>Even then, she was very popular and playful with her peers since she would always get the lead role in every school play she auditioned for.</p><p>Now her director named Snowflake asked her if she is capable in making an OVA oneshot for the series.</p><p>To which Ribbon the Pink Kirlia willingly agreed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alolan Kyukon | Ninetales/Kirlia</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pink Kirlia of Bondage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is made using my Pokemon OCs (specifically Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, kinda) and with me wanting to make a Pokemon Bondage story for a while now.</p><p>And yes, Ribbon is around 14-years old, and is above the Age of Consent in Japan, plus Lively Town is in Japan in my AU.</p><p>Disclaimer: All OCs in this story belongs to me, and Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.</p><p>Warning: This story contains light-hearted bondage, nuzzling, and rubbing. If you don' like these sorts of things, you're free to leave.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere in Lively Town, a 2nd-year junior high student, named Ribbon Rio, exit out of her school on a Friday afternoon.</p><p>Being greeted by majority of the students within the school just as she proceeded to head out.</p><p>Most of the Pokemon knew Ribbon as the main character, named Valentine, within the Poke-Series called Pink Kirlia of Love.</p><p>Even then, she was very popular and playful with her peers since she would always get the lead role in every school play she auditioned for.</p><p>Now the Pink Kirlia headed over to the Meowth Theater to present herself to the stage.</p><p>"Hey Felicia!", Ribbon cheerfully greeted at the Meowth at the entrance.</p><p>Felicia smiled at the usual cheerful greeting, "Welcome back Ribbon! Glad to see you early as always!"</p><p>Ribbon nodded, "It's always a good idea to head here early. Besides my teacher did allow the class to leave if we finished the quiz before the actual time!"</p><p>The Meowth completely understands what the Pink Kirlia was going with that, "Of course! The recording of the next episode of that show won't start until every character needed in there is needed. But overall, I'm glad to see you Ribbon!"</p><p>"You too Felicia!", Ribbon happily replied back, before heading into Studio A's waiting room.</p><p>~~~</p><p>About few minutes had past, just as a few more of the actors came into the waiting room of Studio A.</p><p>These Pokemon were around the same age or even older then Ribbon.</p><p>And they all get along with one another very well.</p><p>"Alright guys!", Snowflake the Alolan Ninetales approached her wonderful group of actors and actresses within the show she successfully made, "Looks like I got everyone for the OVA episode!"</p><p>Muttering started to arise from the word "OVA", Snowflake didn't say anything about making an OVA episode for the show.</p><p>In fact, the young director didn't even mention about making an OVA at all in the Email given to them.</p><p>"Now I know what you're all thinking.", Snowflake sighed and calmly explained, "Studio Cubones wanted us to make an OVA of the Pink Kirlia of Love Series, just as a sort of experiment I guess."</p><p>Everyone seemed to understand, and Ribbon felt very excited in trying out an OVA of this wonderful series she and her fellow friends and actors worked so hard on.</p><p>"Ms Snowflake?", Ribbon politely asked, "What will the OVA be like?"</p><p>The Alolan Ninetales looked at her scripts and notes for the OVA she'll be directing.</p><p>She began to blush at the sight on a specific section of the page.</p><p>But knowing the Age of Consent in Lively Town Japan (being 13 and above), she thinks it will be fine.</p><p>"You know what?", Snowflake announced, "I'll unravel the plot of the OVA as we progress through it."</p><p>She proceeded to look over at Ribbon with a cute little smirk.</p><p>"But for now", Snowflake glanced over at Ribbon, "Please stay here first. The rest of you, come back to the Meowth Theater tomorrow morning."</p><p>As the other Pokemon began to leave the building, with the Alolan Ninetales slowly head over to Pink Kirlia.</p><p>"So Ms Snowflake, what do you want me to do?", Ribbon asked in an adorable curious manner.</p><p>Snowflake began to gently pet Ribbon's head, "I wanted to test something with you Ribbon. Just to see if you'll be fine with making this OVA."</p><p>Ribbon cutely nodded, "Of course Ms Snowflake! Anything to help you out!"</p><p>The Alolan Ninetales looked around, and proceeded to bring her little actress into the director office.</p><p>"Now then Ribbon.", Snowflake asked as she proceeded to slowly close the door, "Have you ever been tied up?"</p><p>Ribbon tilted her in a naive manner, "I kinda tie myself up with my own ribbons sometimes during the weekends."</p><p>The Alolan Ninetales nodded in acknowledgment, while slowly showing a cute smirk.</p><p>"Gotta be honest Ms Snowflake, I like to be wrapped up in my own ribbons for fun. But I wish to play with these bow wraps other than with my mother."</p><p>Snowflake's smirk turned into a smile, before pulling out some sleeping powder that she recently bought, and blew it onto Ribbon's face.</p><p>"Oh my!", Ribbon cutely coughed from the pink sleeping powder, "What is…that…?"</p><p>The Pink Kirlia gently fell onto the Alolan Ninetales' chest, before gently carrying her to her house.</p><p>"I promise that you'll like this Ribbon.", Snowflake gently whispered as she carried the little actress to her house.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Ribbon began to slowly wake up, still feeling soft from the sleeping powder that was blown onto her face.</p><p>"Ms Snowflake…?", Ribbon muttered cutely as she looked around in a dark but lovely pastel blue bedroom.</p><p>Snowflake gently opened the door to the now awakened Ribbon, bringing in an adorable outfit for the Pink Kirlia to wear.</p><p>Ribbon, now fully awake, looked at the outfit in a playful manner.</p><p>The outfit was an adorable blue silky and laced ballet outfit, with a pair of blue laced gloves and ballet boots, as well as a cute big blue bow.</p><p>"Ooh~! That looks so cute Ms Snowflake!", Ribbon replied in a very naive manner once she saw the outfit.</p><p>Snowflake chuckled lovingly, "You don't mind putting it on for the test right?"</p><p>"Of course I don't mind Ms Snowflake. Besides, I thought the outfit looks very adorable!"</p><p>The Alolan Nintetales gave the outfit for the Pink Kirlia to wear, before looking back while she changes into that outfit.</p><p>"Do I look adorable Ms Snowflake?", Ribbon cutely asked as she did an adorable ballet spin.</p><p>"You look very sweet as always Ribbon.", Snowflake nodded, before gently placing Ribbon back on the bed.</p><p>Ribbon cutely cuddled the Alolan Ninetales, "So what is this test going to be like?"</p><p>Snowflake chuckled, before pulling out a lovely armbinder and a collar with a bell.</p><p>"You don't mind if I tie you up. This is for the testing purposes to see if you're fine with the theme of the OVA Studio Cubones wants."</p><p>Ribbon knew where this was going, and began to put her arms behind her back, just the armbinder was being put onto her arms and wrists, securing them tightly and laced together.</p><p>The Alolan Ninetales gently put the collar on the Pink Kirlia's neck, ringing the bell teasingly in the process.</p><p>"You feel alright Ribbon?", she kindly asked her Pink Kirlia actress.</p><p>Ribbon nodded with a loving and trustworthy smile, "I'm alright Ms Snowflake. Anything that can help!"</p><p>Snowflake smiled kindly at her, before gently pulling out a few bandanas with a different shade of blue.</p><p>"Now then, gently open your mouth please."</p><p>Ribbon obeyed, and proceeded to gently open her mouth.</p><p>Snowflake gently inserted the first blue bandana into the Pink Kirlia's mouth.</p><p>"Good girl~!", she whispered soothingly just as she tightly tied a knotted cleavegag comfortably onto Ribbon's mouth.</p><p>Finally, to top it all off, Snowflake tied over an OTN gag over the knotted cleavegag.</p><p>"Since this is just a simple test to see if you're fine with what's planned within the OVA, I'll give you the main concept for the 'torture' scene. You may be as playful as you want Ribbon."</p><p>Ribbon smiled underneath her gag, "Mmhmm~!"</p><p>She accepted her fate, and allowed Snowflake to play with her a little bit.’</p><p>Snowflake sighed calmly, before gently placing one paw on Ribbon's right leg, and another paw on her left breast.</p><p>From there, Snowflake proceeded to gently rub both Ribbon's chest and legs.</p><p>"Mmph~!", Ribbon cutely mumbled out in a loving manner, blushing from the soothing touch.</p><p>Snowflake gently looked at Ribbon even more, especially on her fluffy chest and bum.</p><p>She slowly and gently moved her right paw from the Pink Kirlia's leg, and onto her bum, rubbing circles around in a loving manner.</p><p>Just as she did that, the Alolan Ninetales slowly but gently squeezed her left chest sweetly, nuzzling Ribbon's cheek in a sincere manner.</p><p>"Mmph~! Mmm Nnmph~!!", Ribbon continued to make cute mumbles, and began to wiggle around playfully.</p><p>That's when Snowflake took notice, and teasingly spanked the Pink Kirlia.</p><p>"Hush now Ribbon.", Snowflake whispered gently, "Since we're in my house, I don't want anyone to hear us from the outside."</p><p>Ribbon jokingly whined, wanting to be as cute with her mumbles as possible.</p><p>Snowflake spanked her teasingly again, knowing the reason why Ribbon whined in a joking manner.</p><p>"Oh my!", the Alolan Ninetales smirked at the Pink Kirlia, "Should I punish you harder?"</p><p>Ribbon nodded in a playful manner, "Mmhmm~!"</p><p>"Well now~!", Snowflake smirked, "Looks like you will enjoy acting out for the OVA after all~!"</p><p>The Pink Kirlia cutely nuzzled onto the Alolan Ninetales' fluffy chest, where the elder gently rubbed the young actress' hair gently.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Eventually, after a good few days of filming scenes for the OVA, Ribbon ran and hugged Snowflake lovingly.</p><p>"That was so much fun Ms Snowflake!!", Ribbon happily hugged her director.</p><p>The newly made OVA of Pink Kirlia of Valentines, under the exclusive name Pink Kirlia of Bonding, showed up on Mewflix and Shellos Anime.</p><p>To which it gained loving appeal to older teens.</p><p>"I'm glad to find someone like you and everyone else that worked very hard on not just the OVA, but the series as a whole.", Snowflake gently hugged back.</p><p>Ribbon smiled back, "Me too Ms Snowflake! Me too!"</p><p>"Perhaps, we can do that session every Friday Nights in my place?"</p><p>"Of course, Ms Snowflake!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>